I Never Asked to be Saved
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: Nick has been looking for someone for over a year, someone who as far as he knows doesn't even know he exists. He gets a call from someone claiming they have who he is looking for in protective custody, and will not explain why over the phone. Not sure if I will continue this story or not. Do not own Grimm/Hawaii5-0 only my own character Lynn.
1. Part 1 Revised

I have edited and rewritten most of this because I really didn't like it, and I had lost interest is where it was going so as I finally got a review on the story I thought I might look at it again. If this version get more reviews and/or followers then I will go further with this story…if you have any comments please share...there will be a reference to another show or two at some point let's see if anyone can guess what they are ^_^

Thanks!

Cassie

Lynn was sitting on the beach watching the sun raise as the tide came in brushing against her toes as she tried to relax her body after the run and swim she had just completed. She was also waiting to be told off by at least one of the two men that she was currently staying with...though to her she was being held there against her will even though it was for her own safety. She felt their freight and anxiety when they discovered that she as not inside the house anywhere.

A few minutes later she felt their relief and their tension when they both discovered where she was. She pulled her knees to her chest as she waited for them to surround her, make sure that she was alright and that no one had tried to harm her.

"How long have you been out here?" a male voice asked from behind her.

"A few hours...I couldn't sleep, thought I would be back before either of you woke up," Lynn said still watching the sun raise.

"I would've come with you if you wanted to go for a run," the man said.

Lynn smiled softly then said, "I didn't know that I was going to go running…I thought that just watching the waves would calm me down after…"

The man's face fell at the last of her words then he asked in a concerned tone, "Another nightmare?"

"It seems more then just a nightmare like it is actually happening somewhere," she said.

"Do you think it could be a memory?" the man asked.

"It could be…but when would I have been at a Portland Police Department? You have all of my records," Lynn said.

"Portland Police Department?" the man asked curious.

"In the dream or nightmare…one of the Police Stations in Portland was taken over by a terrorist group. They were trying to get to a detective," Lynn said.

"Just one detective?" the man asked.

Lynn smiled then said, "He a lot like you…in a lot of ways. He is very well liked within the community if they could get him…force him to join their cause then there is nothing that would stop them taking over Portland…and then they would have a foot hold within the United States."

"Sounds like he is important…in your dream did he join?" the man asked.

"No, Steve…he fought and he won," Lynn said with pride and sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"He's looking for me," she said softly.

"Why?" Steve asked sensing that she would answer anything that he asked.

"I'm not really sure," Lynn said not looking away from the waves.

"Why did you come to Hawaii?" the man asked her as she looked out at the ocean.

"Danny dragged my here from Lawrence, remember?" Lynn said amused.

"You could've and still can get away from us, why are you still here?" Steve paused then said with a smile all joking aside."

"To start over… and to hide," she said as she turned her head to face him.

"Hide from what?" he asked.

"Everyone who is looking for me," she said softly.

"Who would that be?" he asked.

"The detective…the terrorist group that attacked him…and the man who is after me know," she said as she looked back out in the ocean.

"What is his name?" the man asked.

"Not important. I do not want to him involved with this," she said.

"Do you think that this man is connected to the terrorist group that is after the both of you?" Steve asked.

Lynn sighed heavily then said, "That is yet to be known…he has other connections but I wouldn't discount the fact."

"Alright, it is time to go inside, Chin will be here soon to take over for a couple of hours while I run some leads down," he said as they headed back into the house.

"Nick what are you still doing here?" Hank asked when he returned his desk for his jacket.

"I just have a feeling that I will find her," he said as he kept searching for a match to the picture that he had on his computer.

"You've been running that picture every day for the past month, and nothing has come of it," Hank said.

"I have to find her, before anyone else does," he said as his desk phone rang.

"You don't know that anyone else even knows that she exists," Hank said as he tried reasoning with his partner.

"Burckhardt," he said as he answered the phone glaring at his partner.

"Detective Burckhardt, you won't know me but my name is Lt. Commander Steve MaGarrett, I run the 5-0 task force in Hawaii. I'm calling to let you know that we have a Lynn Emrys in proactive custody," the male voice said on the other end.

"What? Why? Is she okay?" he asked as he stood up from his desk.

"What's going on?" Hank asked.

"There is a man by the name of Conner Donovan who is after her for unknown reasons," he said.

"I will be there as soon as I can," he said.

"There really isn't a need for you to come out here we can handle it. I thought that you might want to know where she was and that she is safe," Steve said as he picked up a copy of Burckhardt's file smiling to himself.

"I know that there isn't much I can help with on the case, but I can be there to protect her so your team can work together and faster on getting this guy," he said as he grabbed his coat off of the back of the chair.

"Alright, let me know when your flight comes in and there will be someone to meet you," he said then disconnected the line.

"Nick, is everything alright?" Hank asked.

"No, it's not…someone is after my sister," he said as he put his coat on.

"You don't know where she is," Hank said as he followed Nick out of the station.

"I do now, and I'm going to get her," he said in a tone that left no room for discussion as he grabbed his jacket and his cell phone.

"I'm coming with you," Hank said.

"Fine, I don't have time to argue," he said as he got into his car and drove to Hank's place so he could pack then he drove home and pack.

"Where am I going to be today?" Lynn asked as they left the house.

"You are going to be staying at the office one of us will always be there," Chin said as he opened the car door for her.

"So nowhere fun then," Lynn said with a small smile as he got into the car on the driver's side.

"It can be fun at the office…but Steve hasn't approved of anywhere else yet," he said she just smiled as she looked at him then they drove off.

"Kono, do we have anything new?" Steve asked as Chin and Lynn walked into the office.

"Not much we are still waiting on the lab to come back with the details on the powder that was found, it's a compound that is apparently hard to identify," Kono paused as she turned to chin and Lynn then said, "Hi, cuz, Lynn. Lynn how are you doing today?"

Lynn smiled and said, "A little tired...didn't sleep well last night."

"Another nightmare?" Kono asked as Steve's cell phone rang.

"Lynn, why don't you wait in my office and we can search for something to do that Steve might approve of," Kono said as Steve looked at his phone and mumbled something then went into his office to take the call.

"Alright," she said as she went to Kono's office to wait for her.

"MaGarrett," he said as he answered his phone when he got into his office.

"This is Nick Burckhardt, my plane leaves in an hour and will land at 4 pm," he said in a tired and anxious tone.

"Alright, someone will be there to meet you in baggage claim," he said.

"I should let you know that my partner Hank Griffin is coming," Nick said in an annoyed voice.

MaGarrett laughed then said, "Partners do tend to do that don't they?"

"Yes, he is trying to keep me out of trouble," Nick said in an almost icy tone.

"See you at 4," MaGarrett said then hung up the phone.

"Steve," Danny said as he entered the office.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Donovan was picked up by a camera by Ohana Credit Union about 15 minutes ago," he said.

"Alright, go tell Kono, and then met me by the car," he said as they left his office.

"What's this?" Danny asked as Steve handed him a file.

"A detective in Portland. He will be here at four, we will be picking them up at the airport," Steve said.

"Them?" he asked questioningly.

"Him and his partner," Steve said.

"And are you thinking about offering him a position?" Danny asked.

"Let's say that this is an interview without him knowing that it is," Steve said with a smile.

"You know sometimes I have to worry about the way you think," he said as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Nick, you need to calm down," Hank whispered into his ear.

"I'm fine, Hank," he snapped back.

"You're color has disappeared, and your eyes are turning red, you are not okay, just take a breath and stop thinking about your sister's situation," he said calmly.

"How can I not think about it? I wonder if she even knows I'm her brother," Nick asked as he took in a deep breath.

"We'll find out when we get there…did he say how he knew you were looking for her?" Hank asked.

"No…it didn't even occur to me to ask right then," Nick said as he suddenly began to feel very sleepy.

"Feeling tired yet?" Hank said as he got comfortable in his seat.

"That's not likely to happen," Nick mumbled.

"Oh, sure, it is, I knew that you were going to be pent up, so when I got you a cup of coffee I put a mild sedative in it… Rosalie said that it should wear off about the time the flight lands," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Hank, what am I going to do with you?" Nick asked as his eyes began to close and his body started to relax.

"Thank me for keeping you sane," Hank said just as Nick's eyes fully closed and his breathing steadied.

A few minutes later a stewardess stopped next to them and asked, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine just asleep…he doesn't like flying to much," Hank lied.

"He took a sedative?" she asked in a relieved tone because she had been watching Nick and thought he was going to be a problem on the flight and was relieved that he wasn't.

Hank smiled and said, "Yes, he should start coming around shortly before we land."

She nodded then said, "Would you like a pillow and a blanket for him?"

"Thank you that would be great," Hank said as the stewardess smiled then went to get the pillow and blanket.

"Hank, you are seriously going to pay for that," Nick said grumpily as they got off the plane.

"At least you are somewhat calmer about the situation," Hank said with a smirk.

"I'm not fully awake yet," he grumbled.

Nick they descended on an escalator asked, "When did Rosalie give you the sedative?"

"She gave it to me before she left on their honeymoon, she thought that I might need to give it to you because of your unhealthy obsession with finding your sister," Hank said.

"That long ago? Have you used it before?" Nick asked as he pulled out the sun glasses then put them on.

"A few times," Hank paused as he met Nick's gaze with a raised eyebrow then asked, "Do you think that any of them are wesen?"

"Maybe the one hunting her, but I'm not sure about the cops, it's always possible, but that is why I'm wearing the sunglasses," he said as he spotted to men wearing badges and silently arguing with one another.

"You don't want them to know that you are a Grimm? What if Lynn is?" Hank asked as they walked off of the escalator and Nick put on his sunglasses.

"Well, then we will deal with it then…but I'm not sure what I want more her to be or not to be," he said as they stopped a few away turned their attention to the two men silently arguing with one another.

"Not much of a plan, Nick," Hank said as Nick shrugged in response and the two men became aware that they were staying here.


	2. Part 2 Revised

"An interview are serious?" Danny asked as they waited for the two men by the baggage claim.

"You saw his file," Steve said as he scanned around looking for the two men.

"I did and it is impressive," Danny said then said, "Why do you think that he will fit in?"

"I may have done more research on him and he goes above and beyond what the job requires sometimes he even blurs the line a few times to make sure that the victims are safe," Steve said as he noticed two men talking quietly to themselves standing a few hundred feet from them.

"You mean…he's like you…just what the team needs another you," Danny mumbled making Steve's grin wider as he took in the two men.

The younger man was of average height, dark hair and blue eyes. His completion was rather pale for a white man, but he thought that it was maybe because it was always cloudy in Portland. He wore a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. There was something that screamed dangerous about the young man that he hadn't seen in the pictures. He looked a little more fit, and hardened sense the picture that was taken after he graduated from the academy

The second man was a few inches taller than him dark skinned, with short black hair and dark eyes. He wore a light brown long sleeved t-shirt, light blue jeans, and black combat boots. Each wore guns strapped to their right sides. As Steve watched them walk towards him and Danny he watched them talking. Steve noticed that the older one trying to calm down the younger one as they were talking about something serious.

"Burckhardt?" Steve asked when he walked up to the two of them.

"Yes, please call me Nick. This is my partner Hank Griffin," Nick answered as he smiled softly and he shook Steve's hand who then moved over to Hank's hand. Steve was surprised at the level of hospitality in his voice he was not expecting that at all.

"I'm Steve MaGarrett, this is my partner Danny Williams," he introduced himself and then his partner all shaking hands again.

"Why don't we go back to the office where we can talk more privately," Steve said.

"How's she doing?" Nick asked as they walked towards the car.

"Well she doesn't talk much about the situation but she is brave and courageous," Steve paused for a moment then said, "she is scared and she is not willing to let anyone see that."

"Sounds familiar must be a family trait," Hank muttered as Nick sent him a quick glare.

"Family trait?" Steve asked curious not realizing that there was a possibility that the two were even remotely related.

"She is my younger sister," Nick said still glaring (they assumed it was glaring because Nick is still wearing sunglasses) at his partner who just smirked and walked away a look of clarity appeared on Steve face as he began to understand the connection she had with him. Something began to click in side Steve's head making a connection to someone that he never thought possible…but it would explain so many things.

"She's at the office with the other three members of our team, Captain Grover, Lt. Chin-Ho Kelly, and Officer Kono Komakwa," Danny said as he read the worry in Nick's eyes who nodded and a tiny bit of worry left.

"I've been meaning to ask how you knew I was looking for her, no one but my closet friends know that I was searching," Nick asked as they left the airport and were walking towards the car.

"She mentioned that there was a detective looking for her in Portland, and she told me about the recent attack on your prescient and I was able to narrow it down to you," Steve said as they loaded the car with their bags.

"Does she know we are coming?" Nick asked one they got into the car.

"Actually, she doesn't even know that I called you, she didn't want me to," he said as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"Why not?" Nick asked sounding a little hurt.

"She didn't want you to get involved," Steve said as he shrugged his shoulders. Nick looked confused for a moment before shook his head clear as they drove out of the parking lot. The rest of the ride to the palace was quiet.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked when he heard Nick sigh then shake his head and nodded to Danny to take Hank into the office before them.

"I learned about her less than a year ago…a few weeks after our mom died I don't know when or how she knew about me," he answered.

"Honestly, I don't know if she even knows your name, she's been having nightmares or dreams and some of them have been about you…the shootout at the police station is how I found you. She's only staying here because she knows something that she is not saying," Steve said.

"And you think that I'm going to be able to get her to talk?" Nick asked.

"Well, not only that but I think that she would be less tense knowing that you are close by," Steve said.

"What about when this is over? Is she going to want to stay here?" he asked.

"What she wants may not matter…she is 16, not a legal adult," Steve said making eye contact with Nick.

"I don't want to force her to do something that she doesn't want to do," he said. 'Translation I don't want her to hate me before she knows me,' he told himself.

"Then let's wait to see where everyone stands when this comes to an end. She may want to go with you or at least not put up a fight," Steve said then began walking towards the office with Nick following.

"Where's Lynn?" Steve asked when he and another man walked into the office a few minutes after Danny and another man.

"She was starting to get a headache so she took some aspirin and is trying sleeping in your office," Kono said.

"Okay, Kono, Chin, Grover this is Detectives Nick Burckhardt and Hank Griffin they have come from Portland to lend a hand," Steve said.

"Burckhardt?" Grover asked.

"Yes," Nick answered in a curious tone.

"You're captain is Sean Reynard, right?" he asked as Nick stiffened.

"You know Captain Reynard?" Hank asked with alarm in his tone.

"We met at a convention a year ago, he talked about you said you had a talent for the job," Grover said as Nick shifted his footing uncomfortable with the spotlight also wondering what the alarm in his tone was for. Did their Captain no know they were there?

"Well he has his opinion," Nick said as he shrugged as he looked at everyone and then saw his sister lying on a couch with her eyes closed hoping the sleep would claim her. Which it seemed to as her breathing and heart seemed to regulate for the moment.

Steve smiled softly as he watched him squirm under the spotlight and watched as his gaze landed on his sister.

"Well sense you are here now, what does your talent say about this man, Connor Donovan," Steve asked as he played a surveillance video for him. He watched the young man's eyes under the sun glasses follow the suspect and then his eyes narrowed at the spot where he took out one of the camera.

"_Hundjäger_," Nick whispered so Hank could hear him and Nick tightened his hold on the corner of the table not knowing that he left a deep imprint on the table that wouldn't be found until long after Nick had returned home making everyone wonder when and how it got there.

"He is intent on his…mission nothing is going to stop him, he's ruthless, he will do anything he can to get what he wants, and he won't stop until he gets what he's hun—looking for," Nick said changing the word at the last second hoping that no one would catch on.

"How do you know that?" Danny asked.

"Know what?" Nick asked.

"He's after something," Danny said,

"Well, I've met others like him a lot recently and two he told me that he was after Lynn," Nick said as he stiffened up when he heard his sister's heart beat and breathing speed up.

"Freaky isn't it?" Hanks asked as he looked at each face.

"Just a little," Danny said giving them a side glance and noticed that he and tensed up. Within that second before anyone had noticed he had turned and made a beeline for the office where his sister was lying on the couch.

Just as he reached the door and opened it a piercing scream ripped from her mouth just as she began to toss and turn from a nightmare. The others stood there for a millisecond before they all ran into the room. Nick had his hands on her shoulder trying to hold her down and wake her up at the same time. Lynn's eyes flew open a few seconds later and she looked around the room in a confused gaze for a moment but when her confuse gaze turned on Nick she leapt into his arms and be to silently cry.

"What happened?" Danny asked once Steve cleared his office for the two to be alone while she calmed down. Nick had tried to leave but she wouldn't let go of his shirt so he stayed behind to comfort her until she had calmed down enough.

"Danny you know about her nightmares," Steve said.

"Not that…he was in the room before she even began to scream," Danny said.

"He has faster relaxes," Hank lied weakly.

"That part is obvious, but there is something else to it…he was moving before she screamed," Danny said as he narrowed his eyes as Hank shrugged.

"He's been doing stuff like that for a few years, I just summed it up to excellent hearing and excellent reflexes," Hank said.

"Does he do drugs?" Danny asked.

Hank looked at his astonished for a moment then began laughing, then said, "Nick? Are you kidding? No, he just had a physical…and his just in great condition."

"Alright, so our last known location on Donovan was at a credit union a few hours ago," Steve said as he brought an end to the argument before it could turn into one. Steve had a copy of his latest physical and knew that Nick was in excellent shape.

"Lynn…Lynn," Nick paused as he tired waking her up by lightly shaking her by taking her by the shoulders then than said again so softly that only she would hear, "Lynn, it's Nick…please wake up…it's just a dream."

Lynn's eyes flew open and began to search the room and when their gaze met she flung herself into his arms almost knocking him over. Luckily Steve was standing behind him which prevented them from falling over. Nick stood up and got her back onto the couch where she wept into his chest, he heard Steve making everyone leave so he tried to leave as well but Lynn was gripping his shirt too tightly and he didn't want to use his Grimm strength they were already going to be suspicious because he moved to quickly when he heard her heart rate increase, and reacted because Steve had told her she was having nightmares.

After a few seconds Nick heard them asked Hank how he was able to move so fast…they had come up with a plan as they drove to the airport…tell them the truth…well as much of the truth that could. He saw Hank look back at him and he nodded slowly so they wouldn't be able to see if they were watching.

Five minutes later Lynn had calmed down enough where she wasn't gripping his shirt as tightly, and she had stopped crying. He go up enough nerve to ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lynn closed her eyes as a few more silent tears fell from her eyes then she said, "They found my father…he wouldn't join them either…they…killed him…he won't be able to come back this time."

'_Come back? This time? I will have to ask her about it another time_,' he thought to himself then asked out loud, "Black Claw?"

"Yes, they also have the majority of the Ferrat on their side. The Royal Families will soon fall," Lynn said.

"You're a Grimm," Nick said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"Yes…but I'm also what my father was…we were the last two…now it's just me," Lynn whispered.

"What else are you?" he asked then he put his chin on her head.

"Something that you will know nothing about…mother didn't even know what father was…he didn't know what mom was until it was too late," Lynn said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Druids and Grimms are the most powerful in the wesen world…the two families that were consistently growing smaller and stronger every generation. What was left of the two families made an alliance with one another when seven Grimm went to the holy land on a mission for the royal families…were they met one of the last Druids who was protecting a magical artifact. They agreed that the royal should never have it…nor should either of their families…because no one was strong enough to wield the power that it held. The druid told them that he had foreseen one that would hold such power and that they would be a descendant of a Grimm and a Druid. They made a pact that no Grimm or druid would ever be together, only allies," Lynn said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Nick just gazed at the wall as he tightened his hold and said, "No one else will ever know that you are anything other than a Grimm…I promise."

"Nothing in this life can be guaranteed…but just hearing you say that makes me feel so much better," Lynn whispered then feeling safe for the first time sense she was separated from her father six years ago she feel into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
